Super Smash Bros Brawl:World Warrior Edition
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: The Smashers get a bunch of 3rd Party newcomers.However,these fighters are the toughest opponents they have ever faced. Crossover:Super Smash Bros. Brawl x Street Fighter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Author's Comments: The characters or the games they appear in do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo, Konami, SEGA, and Capcom. I came up with the idea after watching the trailer for Street Fighter IV. Well as with a lot of other people who had their own ideas for third party characters in Brawl, and I got to thinking……'why not some characters from one of the pioneering fighter games, Street Fighter II?' I mean it makes perfect sense to place a fighter game legend in a fighting game with other video game symbols. And after all the crap Nintendo has done for Capcom, they should have at least put in Ryu and Chun-Li. Well any who, I will be using the original 8 world warriors (sorry, no Cammy or Fei Long for now) as well as the four big bosses: Vega, Balrog, Sagat, and Bison. Well then let's get started! Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Brawl: World Warrior Edition!!

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: World Warrior Edition**

Prologue: Ready? FIGHT!

It was a regular day in Smash mansion. The Smashers were pretty much relaxing after having a day of matches. Mario and Luigi were having a relaxing but heated game of bowling on Wii Sports, while Yoshi just watched. So far it was dead even. Wario was in the kitchen, stuffing his face with spaghetti. Sonic was on a couch in the den of the mansion, reading the latest issue of Shonen Jump. Mr. Game & Watch and King Dedede were sitting nearby watching 'Sienfeld' for some reason. Ganondorf was in his quarters, mediating and concentrating his evil powers.

Zelda and Peach were having tea along with Pit, while watching Ike, Link, Marth, and Meta-Knight practice their swordsman ship out in the back. Olimar was tending to his Pikmin garden. Snake was out in front of the mansion, sitting on the porch while smoking a cigarette. Toon Link, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were watching Ness and the Pokémon Trainer, Red, playing their DS's in a Pokémon battle. Ironically, Red was losing, badly. His Pokémon, along with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were taking a nap in corner.

DK and Diddy had just got back from grocery shopping. The Brawlers gave them their own grocery lists before they left. Unfortunately, all the two monkeys bought were bananas. Fox and Falco were in the mansion's garage, tuning up their Arwings. All the while Lucario was on the roof top of the mansion staring into the horizon.

In the computer room of the mansion, Wolf was growling in front of a computer. He was on an online auction; he was poised to win a beam katana, until he was outbid by some jerk-face named Travis Touchdown. Captain Falcon and Samus were sitting together on another computer looking through the latest bounties and getting dibs on who gets who. Bowser was chatting online, under his screen name 'TurtleKing1985', with his online buddy, 'DokEgg1991'. R.O.B. was also there, but he was just recharging from a nearby power socket.

While all the Smashers were enjoying themselves, in his private quarters Master Hand was going through all the information he was given by the higher-ups from Nintendo. Apparently an old company associate of Nintendo had asked the gaming industry giant to have several characters who were affiliated with their company to participate in the current Smash tournament. Even though it was a little late, Master Hand agreed when he saw the information on the twelve fighters that were sent to the mansion.

After he took another look at the information he was given. He turned his attention to the twelve figures that were gathered in his quarters that were in the shadows. The twelve were a little nervous to have the attention of a giant, floating disembodied hand, but they kept their cool.

"Well now, I have gone all over your information, and I got say, you all qualify for this tournament. I can't wait to see your skills in the battles ahead." The giant white glove said.

"However, during your stay, I expect you to follow the rules of the mansion, especially you four!" Master Hand said, pointing to a specific four of the group.

"Now, I have planned a special initiation for you twelve. Each of you will fight a Smasher that a have chosen as your opponent in order to, as we say in the gaming world, 'unlock' you into this tournament. I know it might hurt your pride to be defeated just to enter into this tournament, but that's the way things work here. However, I expect you no to go easy on your opponents either." Master Hand explained with some chuckles and the sound of cracking knuckles coming from the twelve newcomers.

"Now prepare yourselves, your fights are going to come shortly." Master hand said before disappearing.

All the Smashers were enjoying themselves, when the loudspeakers placed allover the mansion came on with an announcement.

"ALL SMASHERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ASSEMBLY HALL IMMEDITALY!"

Soon enough, all 35 Brawlers were gathered at the assembly hall, wondering what they were called for. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared before them.

"Smashers, I have called you all here to tell we have some newcomers coming here in the Brawl tournament." Some of the Smashers gasped when they heard this, but Master Hand wasn't finished. "What makes this even more exciting is that they are all from an actual fighting game of a 3rd party company."

However, when he said this, three Smashers got the wrong idea.

"Uh, Master Hand, no offense, but I don't think the girls from Rumble Roses are dressed properly for this kind of tournament." Solid Snake said.

"No, Snake. They are not from Konami."

"My buddies from Virtua Fighter are here?! Damn, I wanted thank them for showing me some fighting moves before I came here." Sonic said with some excitement in his voice.

"No, Sonic. They are not from SEGA."

"The weapon users from the Soul Calibur series? Hmm, I always wanted to face them in armed combat again." Link said with a hint of nostalgia.

"No Link, they are not from Namco, and why did you even say that?! You're not even associated with Namco!"

Master Hand sighed and said "The Company that these fighters are from is an old associate of Nintendo, in fact a lot of their success was all thanks to Nintendo. These fighters are all skilled martial artists, and I believe you, Mario, have met some of them before." All of the Smashers were surprised when they heard this. Mario was shocked; did he really meet these 3rd party newcomers before?

"Anyway there are twelve fighters that need to be defeated to be 'unlocked'. Each of these fighters will fight one Smasher that I have personally chosen. The Smashers I have chosen will be announced in fight order: Mario, Sonic, Samus, Snake, Pikachu, Lucario, King Dedede, DK, Shiek, Capt. Falcon, Wolf, Gannondorf. Now I suggest you get ready, because the fights will begin in about an hour."

Next Time: "Fighting Icons",Mario is up first and his opponent is someone whose name is like a legend to gamers. Can he defeat the Wandering Warrior, Ryu?

Author Comments:

Another fan fiction created by me. I can now have some free time writing stuff now that my laptop is in full functioning order.

Props to anyone who can guess the reason why Bowser has that number in his screen name, as well as who he is chatting with.

As for Sonic reading Shonen Jump, I just wanted to put that in there as well as the 'Sienfeld' thing.

If you want to know how Mario met some of the Street Fighters before, go to the mario wiki and look up 3rd party characters, you'll be surprised to see who is on that list.

Also I will not be taking any fighting requests until the last introductory fight chapter is up.


	2. Announcement

Announcement:

To all the fans of Super Smash Bros. Brawl:World Warrior Edition, I have recently decided to discontinue this fic, due to the fact I can't see this going anywhere. I had some of the fights planned out, but in the end, I could not continue any further then what I had came up with. However, the idea of the Brawlers facing off against Capcom's finest is still something I want to do, and with a new VS series title coming soon, you can expect something from me.

Zindakku Hirokai


End file.
